<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venus in Taurus by punkvkook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566657">Venus in Taurus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkvkook/pseuds/punkvkook'>punkvkook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Set in the 90s, feelings realization-ish, jung wooseok is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkvkook/pseuds/punkvkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell him you love him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares, mouth dry and skin cold. He lets his fingers stroke the engraved writing on old wood, ignoring the cold rain meeting his skin. He thinks about Yuto, the summer they've spent together, and he thinks about love. Something sparks within him, igniting a fire in his heart.</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Wooseok decides to be brave, so he ran.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venus in Taurus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm a returning uni, and a rusty au writer, but hopefully this delivers!</p>
<p>I really hope it does lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooseok was never good at goodbyes, so he avoided them whenever he got the chance. Even now, when an important person in his life is on the verge of being far away from him forever, he cowers at the thought of sending him off and letting him go. He finds it easier to pretend that he didn't care. He really wishes he that he didn't. Why must the stars be so cruel as to let the summer of 1999 end in such a tragedy?</p>
<p>He tries not to think about Yuto, his pretty eyes and soft skin, his raven hair and black nails, the little mole on his left eyelid, the sound of his laugh, his smell, his touch, his everything. Wooseok tried to bury him deep into his mind, in a place where the thought of him would never see the light of day, but even god knows that everything about Adachi Yuto has taken over Jung Wooseok's existence. From his skin down to his bones, Yuto has been engraved in him. His name was tattooed on his heart. And so he cries, hard but silent, letting his choking sobs wash away with the rain. He was a fool to have let Yuto leave without saying goodbye, and now he's paying the price. He thinks back to the night before, how his cowardice brought about the end of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Wooseok, if you ask me to stay, I'll stay." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't want you to stay. A better life is waiting for you in Japan. Go." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A coward, a fool, a loser. A loser in love. Jung Wooseok was hopelessly, genuinely, and painfully in love with his best friend Adachi Yuto. Looking back, they've spent their whole lives together, but this summer was different. Everything about it felt surreal. From the early morning drives to the skinny dipping at the beach at midnight, it all felt like a dream. The first time they had kissed was under a streetlight in a 7/11 parking lot, and at that moment, Wooseok knew it was too good to be true, and some things were never made to last.</p>
<p>When Yuto had told him he was moving back to Japan under his father's wishes for better opportunities, Wooseok knew it wasn't his place to tell him not to go, even if he knew deep down that Yuto wanted to stay. He thought he was being selfless, but now that he's thought about it, it was probably one of his most selfish decisions yet. If he truly wanted what was best for Yuto, he would have considered his feelings. He would have told him to stay in Korea with him. True as they say, you never know what you have until it's gone.</p>
<p>And so he sits in a worn down park bench, the rain mixing with his tears. He turns to rest is head on his arm when he catches a glimpse of some good old fashion vandalism. This must be some sick joke, it has to be. The universe was never kind enough to give Wooseok signs whenever he had asked, but now, in some cruel twist of fate, it was presenting him with an answer he had always known, but had also been trying so hard to avoid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tell him you love him.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares, mouth dry and skin cold. He lets his fingers stroke the engraved writing on old wood, ignoring the cold rain meeting his skin. He thinks about Yuto, the summer they've spent together, and he thinks about love. Something sparks within him, igniting a fire in his heart. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Wooseok decides to be brave, so he ran.</p>
<p>He checks his watch: 3:15 pm. He still has time to catch Yuto at the station. The train going to the airport leaves in ten minutes, and the station was twenty minutes away. Fuck. He prays to any and every god out there to grant him the gift of speed, and for his lungs to not give out on him. He runs through the park, where they spent a good amount of their childhood. Past the playground where they would secretly meet in the middle of the night to trade secrets. Past their favorite arcade, where Yuto first held his hand when he was trying not to lose him in a crowd. With an elevated heart rate and a goal in mind, he runs through the city, holding on to their most precious memories.</p>
<p>He finally arrives at the station, out of breath and legs weak. The platform was completely void of people, the train almost out of sight. Oh no. He uses the last bit of strength he was to try and go after it, but no mortal man can catch up with a train unless he was in a romantic comedy. Pity him.</p>
<p>"Yuto!" He screams despite being breathless. He collapses under his own weight, but was luckily caught by a pair of strong arms, with a familiar pair of eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>"Wooseok? What are you—"</p>
<p>"Yuto." He clings onto him, trying to catch his breath as quickly as he can, an unreadable expression was on his best friend's face. Whether it was relief, anger, joy, it didn't matter. "Don't go. Stay with me."</p>
<p>Yuto's eyes grow wide, but the adrenaline was still going through Wooseok's body and there was no going back now. He lets himself fall back completely onto his friend, and it's a good thing he was stronger than him. With the lower half of his body on the floor and the other half in Yuto's arms, he seizes the moment.</p>
<p>"I'm completely in love with you."</p>
<p>"Jesus, Wooseok, at least breathe a little—"</p>
<p>"Shhhhhhhut the fuck up. I'm trying to confess here." He says endearingly, placing a finger on his friend's lips, earning a smirk from the other. "I'm just a boy standing in front of another boy, asking him to love me."</p>
<p>"Oh god, not Notting Hill, you absolute dork."</p>
<p>After a minute of soft laughter from Yuto, with Wooseok's lungs in flames, the latter was finally able to breathe again. He smiles softly at his friend, and Yuto smiles back. He wipes the tears from his eyes before they could even fall. When they got up, Yuto takes Wooseok's face in his hands, the younger's ears in between his index and middle finger. He leans in, warm breath meeting cold skin, eyes burning with passion. As their lips touch, Wooseok takes in how soft Yuto's are, as if they were kissing for the first time again. He was the first one to pull back, still a little breathless from earlier events, or maybe from his love being requited. Yuto flashes him a smile before his eyes went wide and his face mortified, scanning the younger from head to toe.</p>
<p>"Why are you wet?!"</p>
<p>"What?" Wooseok feigns ignorance, checking himself "Oh you just noticed? Yeah, I ran in the rain to get here because that's how romantic I am." He puffs his chest, making his best friend roll his eyes. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be on the train that just left?"</p>
<p>"Well," Yuto begins, taking off his coat and wraps it around Wooseok before the poor boy freezes to death. "I went to the bathroom since another train was coming in like five minutes. When I came back, there was this lunatic with pink hair and long legs running across the platform thinking he's in an indie movie or whatever." Wooseok laughs at his remark, looking at him with hearts in his eyes and butterflies in his stomach. He steps closer so he can rest his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"So uh, are you staying?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm still leaving, I'm about to turn up the angst in here. I'm kidding, of course I am."</p>
<p>Wooseok hits him playfully before taking him in his arms, unable to hold back his tears as he wraps Yuto in a tight embrace. He buries his face in the crook of his neck. It didn't matter that the platform was now filling up with people who were generally looking at their direction, or that his legs were still threatening to give out on him after all the adrenaline has been drained from his body, or how he's trying so hard not to shiver in this weather. All that matters right now was Yuto, and their days ahead.</p>
<p>"You're the dearest person I know, Adachi Yuto."</p>
<p>"You are to me too, Jung Wooseok." He gives him one last chaste kiss on the lips before gathering his luggage and taking his hand.</p>
<p>"Now let's get out of here before we make front page news."</p>
<p>"You're right." Wooseok gets a hold of himself, wrapping the coat around him tighter before taking a quick glance around him. "Wow, people are really looking. God, I think I even saw my dentist in there somewhere."</p>
<p>They ran out of the station in a fit of laughter, hand in hand. The rain had finally stopped, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. Wooseok quickly kisses Yuto once again, thanking his lucky stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>